Polyarylene sulfide (PAS) is a material with good physical characteristics such as thermal resistance, chemical resistance, flame resistance, and electrical insulation characteristics. Thus, polyarylene sulfide (PAS) can be used in computer accessories and auto accessories; as a coating for parts that come into contact with corrosive chemicals; and as industrial fibers having chemical resistance.
One conventional method for producing polyarylene sulfide (PAS) is the halogen-containing process that, in principle, results in a low yield of polyarylene sulfide (PAS) and produces unrecyclable halogen-containing byproducts that can cause environmental pollution. In addition, conventional polyarylene sulfides (PAS) with two different repeating units are generally arranged in a random fashion, so that the thermal resistance, chemical resistance, flame resistance, and electrical insulation characteristics of the conventional polyarylene sulfides cannot be enhanced.